Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding apparatus for bonding device chips onto a substrate coated with a bonding paste over electrode pads.
Background Information
Substrate modules in which parts (known as device chips) containing resistors, capacitors, reactance elements, switching circuits, or the like are bonded on a wiring board have been used in the past in a variety of applications.
As hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles have gained in popularity in recent years, substrate modules in which device chips called power devices or power transistors have been bonded have also become popular, and various studies have been conducted into bonding methods (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-59904 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-41870 (Patent Literature 2)).
A technique has also been examined in which a suitable amount of a conductive paste for the die-bonding of semiconductor chips is applied to a lead frame or other such semiconductor mounting component (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H8-306715 (Patent Literature 3)).